Sobre el correcto uso de la ironía
by ZAHAKI
Summary: La vida de General no era fácil, pero enseñarle las cosas más comunes a una Réplica de mentalidad infantil y cuerpo de adulto parecía ser todo un desafío. Insinuaciones Asch/Luke. Lenguaje casi soez.
Bien, primero que nada, hola a todo el mundo tras más de un año de no dedicarle nada a mis pelirrojos favoritos.

Este fic está dedicado a una persona muy especial por su cumpleaños. Mili, de verdad espero que te guste y muchísimas gracias por estos años de amistad, shippeo intenso y headcanons que han sacado mis mejores risas. No se me ocurre otra manera de devolverte tantas cosas de los buenos y malos momentos, y espero que éste, como los otros, te agrade. Había pensado hacer algo de FFIX, pero mientras transcurría una aburrida tarde en la oficina, simplemente salió.

Entre otras cosas (porque acá no puedo desparrarmar gaydad a plenitud -vergüenza-), la idea para este fic ni siquiera me pertenece. Es de la misma Mili en un rol que tuvimos hace varios días, no obstante, el desarrollo de esta historia tan random si es completamente mía, de hecho ahora que la vuelvo a leer me parece absurda pero bueno, espero que los desilucionados puedad disculparme de antemano.

El título del fic es random también porque de verdad no se me ocurrió algo mejor. Lamento eso.

 **Disclaimer: Tales of the Abyss es propiedad de la Namco Bandai**

Sin más, Enjoy!

* * *

 **Sobre el correcto uso de la ironía**

 **By Zahaki**

Asch conocía sus capacidades y más que conocerlas, las exaltaba.

Eso era algo que la constante rutina, las dificultades naturales de su trabajo y el madurar demasiado aprisa le habían reforzado. Un carácter serio, actitud, quizás, un poco hosca y un fuerte temperamento eran particularidades ya propias de él.

Sí, Asch conocía sus capacidades pero no reconocía siempre las limitaciones a menos que éstas lo golpearan tan abruptamente como por desgracia venía sucediendo desde que cierto personaje se había unido sin su consentimiento a la rutina.

Ante tal elemento, contrastante, manifestándose a niveles impensables en cada una de sus tareas, Asch odiaba reconocerse incapaz. Pero no era aquella incapacidad de no poder hacer algo, sino el cómo sobrellevar determinadas situaciones en las que se veía envuelto más a menudo de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Sabía que había vivido demasiado para ser alguien de tan corta edad mas eso no significaba que había experimentado lo que, contrariamente, le correspondería haber vivido. Y entre ellas podía destacarse el manejo de ciertos temas de los cuáles no era precisamente conocedor ya sea por falta de interés u oportunidades para las mismas.

Para el momento, Luke se encontraba frente a él dedicándole esa mirada curiosa e insistente que le impedía escapar por más que lo deseara, simplemente negándose a mostrar algún gesto que pueda ser interpretado como debilidad, la cual era inadmisible para su rango y orgullo. Teniendo un recuento mental con respecto a las anteriores interacciones, al sanguinario no le costó reconocer que su réplica no le dejaría ir hasta que le diera una respuesta convincente.

Dado el caso, lo cierto es que una de las incapacidades de Asch venía representada por su nula capacidad de reacción ante las situaciones que Luke presentaba con esa naturalidad tan infantil de los temas más diversos: que si las flores florecen de noche es porque son nocturnas, que porqué Rem no pudo haber sido Laem, que si se hubieran conocido bajo otras circunstancias serían amigos, que si pueden ser tomados como hermanos aunque sonara arrogante, que si a él le hubiera gustado conocerle en otra vida pese a todo. ¿Hay otra vida?

Y quién sabe cuántas tonterías más.

Asch se obligaba a recordarse que su tiempo y el de Luke diferían cuando se presentaban esos episodios tan particulares, llamándose a una madurez que le correspondía portar como el aparente hermano mayor y que, en ocasiones, se le hacía tan imposible de hallar como la paciencia que al momento de conversar con un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto exigía. Evidentemente, había tenido problemas con las inquieres de Luke, pero de alguna manera había logrado establecer un patrón que lo mantuviera en jaque de sus posibles y extraños abordajes.

O eso había creído ilusamente.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió en ese momento para darse algo de tiempo para analizar el contexto en el que semejante pregunta había llegado y cómo se suponía que Luke había dado con la misma.

Alguien debía encargarse de revisar la documentación de la Réplica, de eso no había duda.

Luke, por su parte, ahora se encarga de mostrar con la expresión toda la decepción que le provocaba que su original no fuese capaz de responder algo que a simple vista parecía tan sencillo. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Era una simple pregunta, o eso pensó hasta ver la expresión mortal de Asch casi apuñalarle. Quizás no era tan simple después de todo.

—Bueno… si no lo sabes puedo preguntarle a Guy… —cotejó. Su intención jamás había sido molestar a Asch y no planeaba insistir considerando la buena relación que habían mantenido las últimas horas.

La propuesta había provocado una inminente alarma, porque si Asch se conocía por ser capaz en muchas cosas e incapaz en otras, ahora mismo se planteaba que era completamente incapaz de ser tomado por ignorante.

—Es como desenvainar una espada… —explicó brevemente.

Luka parpadeó más veces de la que Asch era capaz de contar en ese instante. Él mismo no concebía que haya soltado tan escueta y falsa contestación, pero se encontró teniendo problemas de explicar un proceso tan natural.

" _¿Las réplicas pasarán por eso? ¡Mierda, no! ¡No pienses esas cosas!"_

—¿Sólo eso? —preguntó Luke dubitativo mientras enarcaba una ceja.

" _Obviamente no"_ dijo interiormente, pero no tuvo voluntad para que sus capacidades motoras negaran y aclararan de una buena vez lo que en realidad sugería ese verbo que a él se le hacía tan molesto explicar. Es decir, la edad mental de Luke es siete, ¿no? En un par de años más estaría bien darle esa clase según los _lógicos_ cálculos que hacía su _supuesto_ sentido común, un sentido común que seguía advirtiéndole que esa respuesta era absurda y que debía aclararla.

En cambio Luke, no se había mostrado reacio a la ilustración de Asch. La réplica le creía, pero hubo algo en la actitud del general que le había hecho sentirse desorientado, no obstante, prefirió quedarse con la explicación que había obtenido.

.

Tal como se había acordado, el grupo recogió a la Réplica en el sitio indicado, pero dado a que el Albiore necesitaba unas reparaciones debido a las fallas que provocaron el paso por una de las peores tormentas que se habían encontrado tendrían que quedarse en el lugar al menos hasta que pudieran volver a volar, lo cual se traducía a un par de días de tiempo muerto que Luke no pensaba desperdiciar.

Lamentaba que Asch tuviera que irse a hacer quién sabe qué con los Alas Oscuras, pero al menos se quedaba satisfecho con que su Original no hubiese intentado matarlo ese par de días que estuvieron haciéndose exámenes de _fomicria_. La verdad ni siquiera esperaba que Asch accediera a la petición de Jade, pero supuso que lo serio del asunto lo ameritaba, dejando a éste en una situación lo suficientemente comprometida como para negarse.

Para el momento, la Réplica se encontraba con un gesto de decepción recibiendo los rayos solares recostado a una baranda mientras observaba a su Original comprar insumos preparándose para su viaje. Apoyó los antebrazos y posteriormente la barbilla en éstos. Y es que pese a todos sus conflictos con el general, por algún motivo sentía que todo sería muy aburrido sin Asch en los alrededores.

Desde el camino que daba hacia los talleres donde la nave se encontraba en mantenimiento, Guy venía acercándose y varios pasos tras él le seguían Natalia y Tear conversando con la mayor de las intimidades del mundo. A Luke, por supuesto, no le interesaba saber qué tema tenía tan sumidas a las chicas en una conversación, pues su punto de entretenimiento sería el chico ahora que Asch se marcharía a cumplir una de esas misiones que se negaba a contarle a cualquiera.

—¡Guy! —el rubio giró la cabeza en automático hacia la dirección de la que pelirrojo le había llamado y ahora se encontraba agitando los brazos para hacerse notar — ¡Erecta conmigo!

Grupo entero y personas cercanas buscaron al pelirrojo con miradas atónitas, quien ahora saltaba la barandilla y se acercaba a su compañero de aventuras. No sabía qué demonios traía Guy en las manos pero tan pronto había escuchado la propuesta dejó caer la caja que al chocar contra el suelo produjo un estruendo metálico que le hacía dudar que lo que sea que estuviera ahí siguiera a salvo.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó Guy teniendo la esperanza de haber escuchado mal.

—Que erectes conmigo. No seas tonto, ni que fuera la primera vez.

Los ojos de Guy se abrieron como si quisieran escapar de sus cuencas. Natalia y Tear, unos pasos detrás como se había indicado anteriormente, no sabían cómo actuar, al menos no racionalmente. La primera en reaccionar fue la princesa que de inmediato se acercó al desdichado y fiel sirviente, señalándole de manera acusadora tan cerca para el gusto de éste, que se vio obligado a buscar refugio detrás del confundido Luke.

—¡Gailardia Galan Gardios! ¡Qué descaro! ¡Has traicionado la confianza de la Casa Fabre! ¡¿Desde cuándo te aprovechas de Luke, canalla?!

—¿Ah? ¿Quién se aprovecha de quién? No seas tonta Natalia.

—Tú calladito y deja que los adultos hablen. ¿Y bien? —preguntó la arquera intentando ver detrás de Luke para confrontar al acusado.

Luke quería protestar por la manera en la que fue dejado a un lado cuando Tear, temblando como una hojita en otoño a punto de desprenderse, le tomó de una de las manos. La Réplica le observó y reparó en la tonalidad de su rostro ocurriéndosele ridículamente la idea de que la fonista había enfermado de alguna manera que él no podía comprender.

—¿Tear? ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Luke tocándole la frente a lo que ella se apartó con estrepito.

—S-s-s-sí…

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! —exigió saber sin obtener una respuesta.

La melodiosa, irónicamente, no tenía voz para responder a las demandas de Luke y tampoco era como que éste tuviera demasiada paciencia para esperar una explicación y menos cuando había un potente distractor su alrededor. Natalia no perdió oportunidad en derramar injurias sobre Guy no siéndole suficientes las que su vocabulario aristócrata le dotaba y teniendo que recurrir a la jerga que seguramente escuchaba de los plebeyos cuando hacía labor social en las bajas esferas de Baticul, provocando que Luke no pudiera entender el 80% de lo que la princesa bramaba con tanto enojo.

Guy por otra parte, seguía refugiado detrás del vizconde susurrando demasiadas veces una inocencia que para Luke no venía al caso. ¡Que alguien le explicara lo que estaba pasando, por favor!

—¡Te digo que no es lo que parece! —volvió a defenderse Guy para mayor desconcierto del heredero Fabre.

—Pues no puede ser otra cosa a menos que yo haya escuchado mal, lo cual dudo —replicó con severidad Natalia al tiempo que sus ojos esmeraldas se desviaron para enfocar a Luke con esa expresión que hacía a todos retraerse de manera espontánea— ¡Luke, repite lo que dijiste!

Luke más extrañado que al principio, enarcó una ceja adoptando una postura arrogante. Natalia, en ocasiones, podía intimidarle con el tono de su voz, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado y no es como si la rubia pudiese amedrentarlo lo suficiente en ese momento que se encontraba más irritado por el desconcierto que le producían esas reacciones sin que nadie se dignara a explicarle el porqué de las mismas.

—¿Y a ti quién te dijo que me defendieras? Déjate de tonterías, Natalia. Son cosas de hombres, no te metas.

—Luke… —susurró Guy apretándole los hombros con tanta fuerza que Luke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para volver la cabeza y buscar la mirada de su asustado amigo— No sé de qué estás hablando, _pero por lo que más quieras_ , no lo empeores que quiero al menos dejar descendencia…

Encontrando el argumento bastante absurdo por la conocida fobia de la que Guy había sido víctima desde joven, Luke rodó los ojos hasta volverlos a clavar sobre la sombría figura de la princesa heredera de La Ciudad de la Luz. ¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba a todo el mundo?! Él solamente quería algo de ejercicio y por qué no decirlo demostrando que su vocabulario se iba ampliando.

—Asch también erectó conmigo. No entiendo por qué te pones así ahora —argumentó creyendo que todo aquel drama se había montado por la preocupación de la princesa a que fuese herido, lo cual seguía sin tener sentido llevando tantos años practicando el arte de la espada—. Es muy hábil no tienes idea de todo lo que me enseñó y como puedes ver, no me lastimó. Aunque por un momento en verdad creí que me mataría.

El agarre que Guy había ejercido en sus hombros desapareció para luego sentir que era girado con tal brusquedad que tuvo que sostenerse la cabeza para mermar la sensación de mareo que se instaló por breves instantes.

—¿Hiciste _qué_ con Asch?

—¡Erectar! —repitió Luke hastiado mientras se batía para alejarse de la aparente mirada escrutadora de Guy buscando quién sabe qué— ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos?!

—Vaya —comentó Anise quien hacía unos momentos se había acercado con Ion y se detuvo al parecer interesante la conversación—, de haber sabido que no tenía posibilidades con ninguno de estos nobles hubiera pedido cambio de misión —todos la miraron pero el único que no comprendía era Luke, por supuesto. La chica continuó sin inmutarse por su reciente descubrimiento—. Vamos, Maestro Ion. Necesita descansar.

Ion se notaba más pálido que de costumbre, asunto que Jade no podía pasar desapercibido. De hecho nunca dejaba pasar nada.

—Recuerde que este clima no es bueno para su salud, Maestro Ion —dijo al tiempo que acomodaba sus gafas como acostumbraba hacer cuando quiere ocultar alguna expresión burlesca—. Y no me refiero a la temperatura del ambiente. Incluso a mí el entusiasmo de esta juventud me sofoca. De verdad, envidio la energía que tienen.

Y sin más, se retiraron.

El espacio quedó nuevamente sumido en el silencio. Luke había perdido las energías para seguir discutiendo su punto, entender, erectar o _lo que sea_ que eso significara.

—Oye, Réplica, me voy. No vayas a conectarte conmigo para cualquier estupidez. Y si necesitan algo más —dijo dando una mirada general—, ubiquen a los Alas Oscuras y ellos sabrán cómo hacérmelo llegar, pero los costos de esos servicios va por cuenta de ustedes.

Asch anunció su retirada con toda la seriedad que le caracterizaba, pero tan pronto como había hablado le fue imposible pasar desapercibido lo tenso que se encontraba el ambiente. No obstante, decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto y emprender camino hacia su propio Albiore, donde Ginji le esperaba con los motores listos para alzar el vuelo.

Luke, sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó el hombro de Asch antes de que se marchara. Por algún motivo, la despedida tan impersonal por parte del General se le antojaba levemente amarga. Asch giró medio cuerpo observándole como quien ve a un bicho raro y le provoca no más que cierta curiosidad, lo cual ya era demasiado pedir considerando que anteriormente sólo vivía para intentar matarle.

—Que tengas buen viaje —deseó sinceramente Luke—. Sé que es un poco extraño, pero no olvides pasar más seguido y enseñarme otras cosas.

Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó las facciones del sanguinario, quien olvidó momentáneamente la capacidad de vocalizar. Él no había hecho más que acompañar a la Réplica los últimos días y responder sus inquietudes, pero fuera de eso no recordaba nada sustancial que fuera digno de ser agradecido. No sabiendo cómo responder a la despedida de Luke, giró la cabeza en dirección hacia donde el supuesto grupo de artistas de circo le esperaba con expresiones que a él no le agradaban en lo absoluto y auguraban molestos comentarios durante el viaje.

Asch, de nuevo, se encontró enfrentándose a otra incapacidad, una nueva incapacidad que se veía obligado a resolver de inmediato. Una que le producía una inusitada insatisfacción motivada a la ineludible lejanía de aquel usurpador protagonista de anteriores deseos de venganza. Sin quererlo, se había acostumbrado a la compañía del ahora heredero Fabre, reclamándose de antemano lo mucho que echaría de menos aquel parloteo en su mayoría incoherente.

Tomó la mano de Luke de su hombro para apretarla suavemente como una manera improvisada de despedida, y a pasos inusualmente pesados, emprendió la retirada estratégica (porque un General Divino y mucho menos Asch el Sanguinario, emprendía la huida).

Tras aquella inesperada despedida, el grupo siguió inmerso en ese silencio incómodo que afectaba a todos menos Luke, pues éste se había olvidado por completo de la riña para centrarse en el que se iba para esconderse entre los antros y cavernas que quedaban en las inmediaciones de los Árboles de Sephiroth.

Entre otras cosas, innecesario fue que se explicara el contexto que había insinuado aquel comentario por parte de Luke, porque una vaga idea cruzó la mente de los demás miembros del grupo para entender que aquello no había sido más que un simple malentendido.

—Ah, mierda —exclamó Luke de pronto haciendo sobresaltar a Guy, Natalia y Tear—. Se me olvidó preguntarle a Asch si conoce algún buen herrero para que amole mi espada y pedirle que erectemos en condiciones la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Sí, definitivamente había sido un malentendido. Natalia le ofreció una disculpa a Guy con la mirada sin que su vergüenza le permitiera alzar la voz dada la conocida ignorancia de la joven réplica. Tuvo que reprenderse el no haber pensado en algo así antes de reclamar.

.

Luke no podía dejar en el olvido aquella conveniente excusa para contactar a su Original y dejar carta abierta para una erección a toda regla sin saber que más tarde Asch tendría que explicarle el verdadero contexto de la palabra y las formas sardónicas de usar la expresión "desenvainar la espada".

En la oscuridad que respaldaba el horario nocturno de la zona que sobrevolaba y dentro de una de las habitaciones privadas del Albiore, se presentó el no tan inesperado contacto. A decir verdad, venía esperándolo desde que abandonó Belkend sin que pudiera ser capaz de admitirlo. Luke cumplió su objetivo y aprovechó la oportunidad de contar el extraño evento que se producía minutos antes de que el General fuese a anunciar su partida.

Asch se refregó la cara con cansancio, sus mejillas picaron imaginándose el contexto en el que fue imaginado con la Réplica sin que esto le provocara aversión alguna, por el contrario, él mismo había querido ignorar esos pensamientos. En el lenguaje más crudo, se vio en la obligación de explicar ampliamente lo que significaba tener una erección, lo cual por primera vez provocó un mutismo total.

—¿Así que a eso te referías con "desenvainar la espada"?

Asch emitió una risa seca ante el tono tímido de Luke. Debió haberlo explicado desde un principio para no perderse el rostro de la Réplica.

—Es una expresión —explicó de nuevo Asch incapaz de ocultar la burla—, pero bueno si me contactaste fue para el uso literal así que la próxima vez que nos veamos tendrás tu revancha y no creas que seré benevolente contigo.

— _Hump_ , ¿quién te está pidiendo compasión? —Luke respondió recuperando el toque de humor y volvió a quedarse callado unos instantes— Asch… y si quiero desenvainar la espada contigo, ¿está mal?

Los ojos de Asch se abrieron en la oscuridad sin que esta acción pudiera permitirle ver algo en la habitación más que sólo sombras. Incapaz de contestar de inmediato, se sumió en un silencio en el que sólo se escuchaba su errática respiración, trabajando forzosamente ante el impacto de la propuesta implícita. Él no tenía la mentalidad de siete años para entender que eso había sido una insinuación en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Entre otras de las incapacidades de Asch, la cual se reprochaba más que cualquier otra, era haber no atendido a todas esas señales, que si bien le hicieron pensar mal cada una en su momento, se contentó con guardarlas en los confines de sus pensamientos para desparramarlas como recuerdos en la soledad y la autocomplacencia. Ahora Luke, con sus pocas capacidades, le abofeteaba tomando la iniciativa y eso era algo que dejaba su ego herido y con ánimos de ser compensado de alguna manera.

—No es así como se dice, Réplica —gruñó apenas, esbozando una sonrisa arrogante de esas de las que pocos habían sido testigos—. Y no, no está mal si sólo quieres enfrentarte a mi Acero.

La voz de Luke en medio de la conexión llegó a modo de una risilla suave y tranquilizadora.

—Nunca he querido cruzar espadas con otro que no seas tú…

—Estás aprendiendo.

—Me ha enseñado el mejor.

* * *

Había pensado en hacer un omake/extra sobre cómo Luke escuchó la palabra, pero me quedé corta de tiempo así que no sé si salga algún día.

De nuevo, ¡feliz cumpleaños, nena!

Y a los demás, ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
